You were so cute when you were young
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: The guys have a concert in a small village in Germany but something strange happens to them when they get invited to visit a laboratory. Could be considered a special in my Jasmine series.
1. Something educational

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch1: Something educational.

"This is a great opportunity to do my summer homework." Katie grinned getting out of the airport.

Jasmine giggled. "That's the handy part of the changing school no summer homework." They had just landed in Germany. Gustavo had a contact here who managed the get Big Time Rush they're first European concert.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Palm Woods is for all ages so there's no reason for me to ever change schools."

Jasmine nodded yawning. "What time is it?"

Logan sighed looking at his watch. "Nine A.M."

Everyone groaned. "But when do German people sleep then?" Carlos asked.

"At night." Logan answered.

"But it was night whe-"

"There's a time difference Carlos." Kendall explained. "Don't worry guys we're just going to get our luggage and then we go to the hotel and rest." He chuckled noticing James and Carlos had aready fallen asleep in their chairs.

Jasmine sighed sitting down this was going to be a long week.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Katie let out a frustrated sigh she hadn't asked for permission to go explore yesterday and how was she supossed to get her brother's attention with all the screaming fans around.

She frowned noticing Jasmine holding a sign. "You're going to watch the concert instead off shopping?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Jasmine shook her head coughing.

Katie frowned. "You alright?"

Jasmine nodded smiling. "Yeah probably just the lack of sleep catching up on me. I don't think I'm going shopping it's just a small village and probably doesn't have much stores so I'm gonna help you with you homework." She stated.

Katie smiled but it was soon replaced by a frown. "How? We have to ask for permission and they are to busy with the interview."

Jasmine chuckled looking up for a moment to see the reporters all excitedly interviewing all the members of Big Time Rush. This was probably the most exciting thing that happened for the villagers all year.

Jasmine smiled picking up the sign she had been working on and held it up. It read: 'Can we go explore?'

She held it up showing it to the boys. Kendall and James held they're thumbs up.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

They had been walking around for half n' hour when they decided to buy some drinks and relax. "So I'm still not sure what to do about James's birthday." Jasmine said taking small sips of her soda.

Katie shrugged looking up from the folders she was going through. "You could throw a surprise party like the guys did for Logan when he turned seventeen."

Jasmine sighed. "Yeah that's to predictable seeing Logan already had one this year."

"What did he do for your birthday?" Katie asked.

Jasmine grinned thinking back.

_Flashback:_

_Jasmine sighed getting home from school it had been a incredible long day which included a fight with Amber , not seeing Hiro all day and getting a F for math you would think there were better ways to celebrate your twelfth birthday._

_Her mom said they would celebrate her birthday after they had watched Big Time Rush's live concert from Washington. _

_"What a time difference." Jasmine muttered watching as it was still early there._

_They started as usual singing Famous followed by The city is ours. _

_Before they started the last song James took a few steps forward. "Before we start our next song I want to take a moment and congratulate my sister Jasmine who's turning twelve today. Sorry I couldn't be there today Jazzy." He said looking directly in the camera. Carlos walked up standing next to James. "Come on D.C it's someone's birthday so what do we sing?"_

_"Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Jasmine  
Happy Birthday to You._

_From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too."_

_The whole time Jasmine was just staring at the tv mouth hanging open slightly. A whole crowd had just sang a birthday song on live television. "Wow..." Was the only thing she could come up with to say._

_End flashback._

Katie chuckled. "Yeah you can forget beating that on Jazz." She said before looking back at the folders. "You still got time to think of something unlike me with my homework."

"You have to go write about a educational place you've been during the summer right? Nothing interesting in the folders?"

Katie shook her head. "This town has some history but most of it is pretty boring and in German I do-"

"Excuse me ladies but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." A old men in a lab coat and goggles said walking up to them. "My name is Dr. Kauz and two you seem to be having an difficult problem perhaps I can help. You see I am a scientist and have a great laboratory not to far from here I could give you a tour and you could write your report about it."

"What's the catch?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing really just some publicity." Dr. Kauz answered.

"Publicity?" The girls asked.

"You are Katie Knight and Jasmine Diamond the well known sisters of Kendall Knight and James Diamond who are two of the singers of the boyband Big Time Rush." He stated.

Jasmine giggled. "What do you know he's a fan.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Ealy the next morning they were all brought to dr. Kauz's lab. When the girls had told about the weird guy Logan had jumped up and demanded they'd go as soon as possible.

Now Katie wondered if that had been a good idea. Dr. Kauz had kept on explaining all kinds of boring stuff that only Logan could understand while she with Jasmine's help tried to take notes and the other guys had gotten so bored they didn't even bother to pretend to be paying attention and started goofing of. Suddenly they came to a large door. Jasmine coughed a bit.

"Now I'm going to show you my latest and biggest invention yet." The Dr. Kauz explained leading to a big metal machine with lots of blinking lights.

"What is it?" Katie asked without looking up from her notes.

"It's going to be a shrinking ray." The dr. explained.

Jasmine frowned feeling something hit her foot. She looked down to see a small round piece of metal she noticed Carlos standing there holding a metal pipe. She turned around to see both Kendall and James also holding metal pipes. "What are you doing?"

"Hockey." Kendall simply answered waiting for Carlos to continue.

Dr. Kauz looked up horrified. "You can't play hockey in here!"

Carlos frowned slightly. "Why not?"

"It's an uneven number seeing Logan isn't playing." Jasmine stated.

Logan turned to the guys and rushed back to the other room and came back also holding a metal pipe. "I'm in."

"That's not what I meant! And be careful with those pipes you could smash someone's head in.

"Nah..." James and Kendall shrugged and Carlos smashed their 'puck'... Right in to dr. Kauz still unfinished shrinking ray. "Oops." Carlos said taking a few steps away from the machine.

"Stay back girls." Dr. Kauz said pushing the girls back. "Dr. Kauz is going to kill those hooligans." He muttered taking a step towards the guys.

Just then the machine started smoking really bad that the room was turning grey blackish making it impossible to see ot breath. Sudenly their was a huge flash of lights followed by screams of pain.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Minutes later the sprinklers started and Katie found herself able to breath again but still not see perfectly. She shivered thinking of the pain filled screams she heard just seconds ago one sounded like her brother. "Kendall?" She whispered realizing something could have happened to her brother. "Kendall! Kendall where are you? Please answer me!"

"Katie girl..." She turned around only to disappointed to find dr. Kauz.

"Girls something is wrong with your friend." Okay that got her attention. Turning around and rushing towards the doctor's voice had came from. She gasped seeing Jasmine. Her best friend was struggling to breath making choking sounds and her lips were turning blue.

"Jasmine." She whispered recalling all the times her friend had been lectured about not protecting her throat by both her mom as by James or all the times Kendall told her how scary it had been watching James have an asthma attack.

"Jasmine you need to calm down and try to breath." She told her friend whishing she knew where her brother was.

**Author: Well here's the first chapter of my new story I hope you'll like it.**


	2. Just a little bit of difference

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Note: The lines writing_ like this means they are thinking back._

Ch2: Just a little bit of difference.

Kendall Knight woke up gasping at how his body hurt and closed eyes taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He gasped remembering what happened... They went to a lab with some weird professor dude... Carlos broke the machine a white flash smoke he vaguely remembered screaming in pain and then... Katie!

Kendall remembered hearing his baby sister cry out to him he had tried to wake up but... He winced at how much his head hurt. He looked around looking for anybody and noticed the room was still foggy.

He spotted someone lying not to far away from him he looked closer and he took in well taking care of brown hair. "James." He whispered crawling over to the taller boy and carefully shook his shoulder. Kendall noticed his voice sounded slightly different but didn't pay much attention to it.

James groaned not wanting to wake up. His body hurt and someone was trying to disturb his sleep. He vaguely recalled something that almost him up woke earlier. He frowned still not opening his eyes as he remembered the panic that was slowly building up. _"Something is wrong with your friend." "She isn't breathing!" "Jasmine you need to calm down and breath." "She needs an ambulance now!" _

James eyes shot open his mind finally registering what all that meant. "What's going on?" He blinked. "And why do I sound so weird?"

"James calm down. We need to find Carlos and Logan then we can go look for our sister okay?"

James quietly nodded.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Jasmine sat on her hospital bed hugging he knees trying to stop the tears that were running down her cheek. She had been there for some hours now and she was finally able to breath without the help of an oxygen mask and she still felt incredibly sore but she didn't care about that.

Her brother and his friends were still missing they hadn't respond and nobody was allowed back in the laboratory till they were sure the smoke wasn't dangerous.

She looked up when she heard the door open and Katie walked in. "Any news?" Jasmine asked skipping the greetings.

Katie sighed sitting down on the chair close to the bed. "No Jazz." She shook her head blinking back tears of her own.

Jasmine looked at her lap. "Have you decided if we are going to call your mom and the other moms?"

Katie shook her head her mom couldn't come with them cause she hadn't been feeling well and she didn't plan on worrying her. "I want to be sure of what's going on."

Jasmine nodded before she had a short coughing fit.

"You okay?" Katie asked.

Jasmine shrugged.

"Hi girls." Kelly said as she and Gustavo walked in followed by the doctor. Kelly's eyes were red from crying and even Gustavo looked worried.

"Okay doc tell me what's wrong with me so I can get out of here." Jasmine said finally looking up.

The doctor smiled lightly. "Well as you have guessed it's asthma luckily it's not that bad." The doctor read from his notepad.

"Not bad?" Gustavo asked angrily raising an eyebrow. "Not bad is when she can go all her life without having an attack and then go 'Oh I have asthma oops I forgot'." He said the last art faking a girly voice. "_This_ was bad she couldn't breath!"

Kelly , Katie and Jasmine looked at Gustavo surprised. "Your blood presure." Kelly reminded him.

The doctor just continued ignoring Gustavo's outburst. "You have always lived in the city?" He asked Jasmine nodded.

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah where ever it was it always counted as a city."

The doctor nodded. "Well when someone lives in the city so long your lungs adapt to the city air so when you came to our village which is close to the mountains with actual clean air your lungs weren't used to it and react the way they did especially seeing you where surrounded by all that smoke." He explained.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at the guy. "So... my lungs are mutated?"

The doctor chuckled. "That's one way to describe it."

"Can she go home with us?" Kelly asked handing Jasmine the clothes she and Gustavo had brought.

The doctor nodded. "Yes but she needs to get an inhaler. We have the right one ready for her in two days."

Jasmine nodded knowing how inhalers worked from her family.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Before they went back to the hotel they went to the smal record studio Gustavo temporally did his work while they were in Germany.

"Katie Jasmine stay in the car while Gustavo and I get the stuff." Kelly said when she and Gustavo got out of the car.

They walked to the entrance and stopped noticing two young boys playing tag close to the studio. One was wearing a helmet and the other had chin length brown hair. Gustavo growled he was not in the mood for this. "Kids move it we need to get in!"

The two boys turned to him and waved. "Kelly!" The one with the helmet cheered rushing to her and hugging her legs. "You wanna play with us?" He asked.

Kelly couldn't help but smile at the cute little boy and bent down to her knees. "Maybe later sweety but me and my boss need to get inside so could you and your friend please move little so we can go in... What's your name?" She asked.

"Haha very funny." The other kid said before turning to Gustavo. "Gustavo where's Jasmine is she hurt?"

"Wha?" Gustavo raised his eyebrows.

"Kelly what's taking so long?" Katie asked as she and Jasmine walked over.

Kelly frowned at the girls putting her hands on her hips. "I thought I told you to stay in the car?"

"Jazzy did the doctors hurt are you alright?" The boy with chin length brown hair asked stepping towards her.

Jasmine blinked taking back by the boy. She looked at his eyes thinking back... _"Your kind of cute." "Don't worry Jazzy we'll see each other again someday." "When your sad sing." "Let me help." _

She looked at the little boy in front of her 'This is how he looked like when we first saw each other'. She realized. She bent down looking in the boys eyes. "Jamesey." She whispered using the name she just to call James when she was still three. She smiled and hugged the little boy tightly.

**Author: Here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it. I had the same as Jasmine when I went to camp in Belgium and I had an asthma attack for the first time in ten years cause the air was to clean and my lungs weren't used to it.**


	3. How did you not notice?

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch3: How you didn't notice anything different?

"How did you get in?" Gustavo asked still not convinced that those two boys who were supposedly leading them to Kendall and Logan were Carlos and James.

"You gave Kendall a spare key remember?" Carlos said as they were walking through the hall.

"See." Kelly whispered to him. "There were only three keys You gave one to me one to Kendall and kept the other one yourself it has to be them."

"We're here." Carlos said.

Sure enough there were two boys there. One with blond her and big eyebrows and the other one had spiky black hair and was reading a book.

"Katie!" The blond boy cried rushing to her. "Are you okay I heard you scream."

Katie smiled giving the small boy a quick hug. "I am now don't you dare ever scare me like that!" Just like Jasmine she was immediately convinced that the small boy in front of her was her big brother.

"Unbelievable!" Gustavo yelled. "Those... kids can't be the dogs!"

Jasmine looked at Gustavo and smirked. "James what's your favorite food that in your opinion can be diner and why?"

"Sushi cause it doesn't fill and you'll get hungry later at night." James said looking up.

"What _is_ your favorite diner?"

"Chicken parmesan." James replied

"What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Rachel."

Jasmine grinned. "How do refer to her when you can't recall her name?"

"Sun block-girl." James chuckled. "Why are you asking all these questions Jazz?"

"Gustavo doesn't believe it's really you." Katie said sitting down on the green couch.

"Why not?" logan asked looking up from his book.

"Cause..." Kelly frowned. "Haven't you guys noticed something different about yourselves?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Kendall shook his head. "No aside from our voices sounding different."

Jasmine and Katie blinked. "Uh..." Jasmine reached in her purse and pulled out her a compact mirror. "Try not to scream to loud." She told her _'older' _brother holding the mirror in front of James.

"Who's the little kid in the picture?" He asked.

"It's a mirror." She told him.

James eyes grew and he let out a ear shattering scream. "I'm a little kid!" He looked down. "What happened to my washboard abs!" He turned to the guys/boys. "Your all kids to!"

"You mean you didn't notice until now?" Kelly asked in disbelieve.

"We had stuff on our mind." Logan defended looking down at himself.

"How did that happen?" Carlos blinked.

"You don't know?" Jasmine asked.

"How are we supposed to know!" Logan snapped.

"Someone needs a time-out." Jasmine sang.

"Do not!" Logan argued.

"Jazz.." James warned.

Jasmine giggled. "Sorry couldn't resist."

"All I remember is a flash of bright light and then pain." Kendall told them frowning in thought

Katie sighed. "Sorry this is all our fault if we didn't come with the stupid idea to go to that nutcase's lab none of this would have happened." Jasmine nodded.

Carlos shook his head. "No I broke the shrinking machine thing... thingy."

Katie and Jasmine looked at each other a grin spreading on their faces. "The shrinking ray!" They exclaimed.

"What?" Gustavo asked.

"Carlos must have activate the shrinking ray somehow." Jasmine explained.

"The guys got hit by the ray which explains the bright light Kendall saw." Katie added.

"Obviously Dr. Nitwit didn't make the shrinking ray to work on humans and only shrunk your age which explains why you are like this." Jasmine grinned.

"But you still have all your memories thankfully so all we have to do is find dr. Kauz and he'll know how to reverse this." Katie said and she and Jasmine high-vived each other.

"Okay and do you pups know where we can find that guy? Or else all that information isn't worth much is it!" Gustavo bellowed. "They have a concert in five days!

Katie reached in her pocket and grabbed the card Dr. Kauz gave her the day before. "I have the address of... the laboratory."

"Oh that's great." Gustavo said sarcastically. "Except for the fact that nobody is allowed on the property!"

"Your blood pressure." Kelly sighed. "Gustavo calm down that guy is probably very well known in the village we can go ask around."

"Fine." Gustavo sighed. "Dog...s... uh pups get in the in the car!" He yelled at the boys who rushed outside.

"Seeing they are the pups now does that make us the dogs?" Jasmine giggled as she and Katie followed the boys.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Yeah four ice cream cones two coffee one vanilla milkshake and one strawberry." Gustavo muttered to the waitress.

They had been asking people on the street if they had ever heard of someone called dr. Kauz until they came to a lunchroom and the now 7/8 year old boys had demanded ice cream.

"With sprinkles!" Carlos called to him.

"No!" Gustavo yelled.

"Sprinkles!" The four boys cheered.

"No! That costs 40 cents extra." Gustavo yelled back.

"Sprinkles!" All four boys demanded earning chuckles from many people around them.

"You heard them Gustavo." Kelly laughed.

"Fine!" Gustavo growled turning to the waitress. "With sprinkles."

"Isn't it weird that no one heard of dr. Kauz." Katie said while waiting for her milkshake.

Kelly nodded as the waitress came back with their order. "Thanks." She mumbled immediately taking a sip from her coffee. "Are you sure that he lives in this village maybe he drives to his lab from an other town."

"But we'll never find him then." Jasmine whined.

"And we'll never grow up again." Logan whispered looking down.

"Don't worry Logie. we'll fix this." Kendall said patting his friend's shoulder before continuing his ice cream.

Jasmine smiled nodding before sneezing. James shot her a worried look he had heard about Jasmine needing to go to the hospital and now officially had asthma.

Jasmine frowned slightly looking away.

"What's wrong with you?" Katie asked.

"Usually when James gives me that look it's annoying since I can't even sneeze with him being worried now I feel guilty for worrying an eight year old." Jasmine whispered.

Katie chuckled.

A German blond boy walked up to them. "Hallo I'm Heinrich Kauz and you are...?" He trailed of looking at Jasmine.

"Not interested." Jasmine said turning and the boy walked to the bar looking dejected.

Jasmine turned back to the others who were giving her a 'look'. "What?"

"Heinrich Kauz." Logan repeated. "And we're looking for a men named Kauz do you think they might be family?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh..."

The others we're still giving her a 'look'. "Go talk to him!" Kelly and Gustavo yelled.

Jasmine pouted crossing her arms. "Can't Katie do it this time? She's a big girl she can get hormonal reactions from boys to."

"Katie can't go." Kendall said.

"Why not." Jasmine and James whined at the same time.

"Because I have a boyfriend." Katie answered.

Jasmine sighed getting up. "Fine I'll do it." She said walking to the bar with her milkshake and sitting down next to the boy.

The others watched as she started a conversation blinking a lot and giggling ever at something he said. It looked like she asked something the boy laughed and wrote something down on a napkin. Jasmine smiled and nodded before walking back to the others.

"Guess who got Dr. Kauz's address?" She sang sitting back down.

**Author: Here's the next chapter hope you'll like it.**


	4. Fix it

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR

Ch4: Fix it!

"There's nobody home!" The voice behind the door yelled.

"Yes there is!" Katie cried "Open up!" She yelled kicking the door.

Gustavo shook his head. "I have a better idea." he said and grabbed his phone. Ten minutes later Freight Train arrived and slammed the door open with ease.

Dr. Kauz looked taking back glancing at the door that was now on the floor. he looked at the girls mouth hanging open.

Jasmine couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "Doc meet our brother's producer Gustavo Rocque and their bodyguard Freight Train." She introduced pointing at Gustavo and Freight Train. "We need to talk." She added looking serious.

Dr. Kauz shot her a look and sighed clearly annoyed. "Look I'm glad your okay young lady and I'm terribly sorry for what happened to your brother but I'm busy." He was about to turn around but Freight Train grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"We already found the guys." Katie said taking a step aside. Behind her stood the now seven to eight year old band members of Big Time Rush. "Hi!" Carlos cheerfully greeted.

Dr. Kauz's mouth dropped open staring at them.

"Don't stare it's rude." Logan said frowning slightly not liking the attention.

"I fixed your machine." Carlos grinned.

Dr. Kauz nodded mouth still hanging open. "I see that." He whispered he suddenly had a chesire cat grin on his face. "Unbelievable it worked it's going to the invention of the century I can expend life old people will pay millions to have their youth back! I'm going to be rich!" He squealed.

He began dancing around but suddenly was lifted by Freight Train. "That's not why we came." He said.

Gustavo nodded glaring at the doctor. "I want my dogs back to their regular age by Friday or we taking you to court and take everything you have!"

Kauz chuckled slightly still dangling in the air. "Who will believe you that those little boys are Big Time Rush?"

"Who won't" Jasmine whispered looking at the boys. James was combing his hair with his lucky comb , Carlos was trying to climb in a huge closet with Logan watching him telling him it was to dangerous. Kendall went to try to get James to climb with him and Carlos but James refused saying it would mess the hair. Jasmine chuckled. "No difference at all right guys? Oh and don't do that it's dangerous."

"There are other ways to persuade you doctor." Katie said when Freight Train cracked his knuckles.

The doctor paled. "Uhm you know I have been working on a machine to reverse the effects of the shrinking ray... but unh sadly I'm not even halfway."

"Well work harder!" Gustavo bellowed.

The scared dr. nodded.

Gustavo turned to the others. "Where are you waiting for get going!"

"Where?" Kelly asked raising an eyebrow.

"To the studio of course the dogs need to rehearse for the concert.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

_"The City is ours  
Rollin past Graffiti Walls  
Billboards Lighting up the Block  
Everyone of us on a Mission_

_Got a Whole Crew by My Side  
Cars Beep Beep When They Pass us by  
Be Ready to Get Down to Business_

We Go Up Open the Door  
All the Girls Scream  
''There They Are''  
It's packed from Wall to Wall  
And Everybody is Calling"

Kelly,Gustavo,Freight Train and the girls were watching the boys outside the recording booth finally Kelly sighed. "Gustavo how are you gonna judge their singing when they sound like little kids?"

Freight Train nodded. "They are little kids but you have to admit they sound cute." He smiled.

Jasmine giggled. "I know right? Makes you want to squeeze their little cheeks."

They all watched in amazement when James still did the high note right and eight year old Logan did a back flip.

"If James reacts like you do when someone squeezes your cheeks I wouldn't dare." Katie chuckled.

Jasmine laughed turning to Katie she blinked. "What are you doing with the camera?"

"Youtube." Katie answered.

Everyone shot her a 'look'.

"What?"

**Author: Here's the next chapter I really like the second part just imagine little Kendall , James , Carlos and Logan dance and sing The city is ours . I got inspired by a youtube video which sounds so incredibly cute I put the link on my profile so check it out.**


	5. babysitting

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch5: Babysitting.

"Yeah and what do you like doing in the weekends?" Jasmine asked smiling sweetly. How big were the odds that the cool guy was American.

The boy flashed her an almost perfect smile showing white teeth. "Well that depends on the weather but I OW!" The boy gasped grabbing his hand. "Something bit me." He hissed.

Jasmine blinked. "Uhm..." She groaned looking at was behind him.

James blinked before smiling sheepishly.

"Jamesey." Jasmine sighed. "That's not nice... and really gross."

"Don't worry James didn't eat anything with many germs." Logan said walking over and patting James's shoulder.

She turned to where the boy had been standing just second ago only to find him gone. "James I was considering to give this one mine real number." She whined.

"Sorry." James said pouting.

"And don't you use those puppy dog eyes on me young men!" She warned. "You taught me how to use them when you actually were eight."

"I hope Katie's having just as much fun as us." Jasmine muttered grabbing her cell. She and Katie had been asked to get some parts for Dr. Kauz's machine and Gustavo demanded that they took the boy with them. To get the stuff faster they split up Jasmine took James and Logan and Katie took Kendall and Carlos.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Who's calling?" Carlos asked looking up.

"It's her boyfriend." Kendall whispered.

"Katie's got a boyfriend! Katie's got a boyfriend! Katie's got boyfriend!" Carlos sang.

"Hush be quiet." Katie hissed. "and no it's not Travis it's Jasmine."

"Katie and Travis sitting in a tree!" Carlos and Kendall yelled. "K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Hi Jazz having as much fun as we are having?" She asked sarcastically.

_"I was about to ask you the same." Jasmine giggled. "James bit the boy I was talking to."_

Katie smiled. "Eh ouch. I was about to call you there are way to many ways to get those wires they have meters,decimeters and centimeters what should I get?"

_"Well I think he said something about three so I think you should take three of what is the longest so he can cut some of if it's to long." Jasmine answered._

Katie nodded. "Did you get the screws?"

_Jasmine nodded. "Yeah did you know there different kinds?" She giggled._

"Uh duh!" Katie chuckled. "Anyways how are the boys?"

_"There fine Logan is reading the new book we bought and James is... uh.. James is.. not here..." Jasmine hesitated. "Katie I gotta go I'll be right back." She said before quickly hanging up._

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"James!" Jasmine yelled as sh and little Logan ran through the mall. "James I'm sorry I snapped earlier come back!"

She stopped hearing something. "Oh he's so cute don't you just want eat him!" A girl squealed.

Following the voice she stopped at an ice cream bar. She blinked not really sure of what she was seeing.

"Oh totally." An other teenage girl said squeezing his cheek. "You want more ice cream kiddo?" She asked handing him a spoon.

"James Timothy Diamond don't you ever walk of like that again." She scolded amazed at how mature that sounded.

James looked up taken back by Jasmine's tone.

"I'm sorry I was at the phone for less then 3 minutes and he just walked of." She told the two teenagers smiling apologetically.

"It's okay." One of the girls shrugged.

"Yeah." The other girl nodded. "He's cute but you shouldn't walk away from your older sister like that young man." She added patting James's cheek before both girls walked away.

"They so want me." James grinned as he and Logan bumped their fists together.

"Your eight." Jasmine said rolling her eyes.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Katie who's that men?" Carlos asked sipping his apple juice. Katie had returned with Kendall and Carlos half n' hour ago and they were now sitting on the couch watching dr. Kauz do his work.

"Dr. Kauz he's going to help us remember." Katie sighed.

"Why is someone sick?" Carlos asked innocently.

"No he's trying to ma-" Katie blinked. "Eh don't you remember why Carlos?"

"No." Carlos shook his head.

Katie frowned feeling the sense of dread in her stomach grow. "This can not be good."

**Author: Here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it.**


	6. Side effects

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch6: Side effects

Carlos frowned as the weird old guy kept on asking questions. "Am I sick?" He asked blinking innocently.

Kelly smiled reassuringly. "No sweety but can you please answer the doctors questions?" She said as she sat down next to him.

"But that guy is weird." Carlos whined.

Dr. Kauz groaned. "These little brats are infuriating!"

"Yeah not our fault." Gustavo muttered. "We had teenage brats but you just had to change them in little brats now had ya?" Gustavo challenged.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Carlos what did you and the boys do yesterday?" She asked figuring it was the best way to see how much he remembered.

Carlos grinned. "We got rid of the weird bad boy Griffin hired and Kendall got to be the bad boy. Logan , James and me tried to be it to but Gustavo liked Kendall better."

Kelly blinked.

"But that happened more then a year ago!" Katie gasped.

Dr. Kauz nodded looking at Carlos. "I see." He whispered.

"What?" Everyone else yelled.

The doctor looked up a small frown on his face. "It's a side effect from the shrinking ray their memories are slowly reverting back to the way they were when they were actually eight years old." He shrugged. "It should be helped if I finish the machine to reverse the effect of the shrinking ray on time."

"What do you mean with 'if'?" Gustavo yelled.

"So they'll remember?" A soft voice asked

They turned around to see Jasmine leaning against the wall hugging herself. Katie blinked noticing the tears in her friends eyes and was about to ask when James ad Logan walked in.

"Hey Carlos my cousin Jasmine is staying with us!" He yelled happily rushing over to Carlos.

"I thought you two were sib-"

"Is it just a side effect or not?" Jasmine snapped cutting of dr. Kauz's question.

"Y..yes." He answered surprised by Jasmine's outburst.

"Is someone sick Jazzy?" James asked looking worried.

"No Jamesey everything is fine." She answered with a small forced smile.

"I'm just going to sit down for a while." She said before leaving the room.

everyone was quiet for a moment un till Carlos finally asked something. "That was your cousin?"

"Yeah." James nodded.

"She kinda looks just like you." Logan smiled.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah I bet they are twins."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR. **

Katie sighed relieved spotting her friend on the couch in Dr. Kauz's living room. James and Jasmine had barely been siblings for a year. They were half siblings to be precisely with the same father. Jasmine's mom was James aunt and had gotten pregnant after a one nightstand with James's dad. Both James and Jasmine found out last summer when Jasmine had was kidnapped by Hawk. (For more details on this read my other story Family and Friends ^-^)

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Jasmine quietly nodded. "I feel degraded." She muttered.

"It's not his fault Jazz it's that stupid machine's." Katie tried to bring some comfort.

Jasmine sighed sitting up. "To think that two days ago my biggest concern was what to get James for his seventeenth birthday. Now he doesn't even remember I'm his sister."

"He'll remember." Katie reassured her. "Dr. nitwit will reverse the stupid machine's effect for the concert and you can worry about James's birthday again."

Jasmine chuckled.

Someone knocked on the door. "Diner time!" Kelly called.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Seriously?" Katie raised an eyebrow staring at her plate.

"I'm not eating that." Kendall said shoving his plate away.

"Me neither." Logan agreed Carlos and James nodded.

Jasmine grimaced looking at her plate. "Green mushy stuff, salmon with a little lemon on it and I don't even now what that white stuff is. Sorry but I'm not so hungry either."

Kelly rolled het eyes. "Gustavo if the boys don't even eat that stuff as teenagers how do you expect them to eat it now?"

"They'll eat it and they'll like it!" Gustavo yelled glaring at them.

"Guys." Kendall said looking at his friends. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Katie frowned not getting what they were talking about un till she noticed them grabbing the food from their plates.

"Food fight!"

"Wait!" Katie managed to stop them before they threw something. "Obviously Gustavo made a mistake we're not eating this." She said pointing at the food. "We're having corndogs."

"What?" Gustavo said getting up but Kelly pulled him back down in his chair. "If you want four little boys throwing food around be my guest." She hissed. "But I'm not even going to eat that!" She bellowed.

**Author: Here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you so much! **

**If their are any things you want to see with the now eight year old Big Time Rush members let me know.**


	7. Sleep humming

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch7: Sleep humming.

Early the nearly the next afternoon Katie had taken charge to keep in track how much the guys remember. It had gotten worse. Carlos missed two years, James now one and a half year and both Kendall and Logan missed one year and it kept changing over the hours.

"Katie I need to get a blanket."

Katie turned around to see little James standing there.

She sighed. "I'm busy go ask Jazz."

"But Jazzy needs the blanket to." James whined.

"What?" Katie asked looking up.

She followed James to the living room to find Jasmine sleeping on the couch. She frowned noticing Jasmine was in her dark blue sweat and purple belly button top. _'What part of no training didn't you get?' _She thought feeling slightly annoyed with her friend.

"I'll go get her a blanket." Katie said heading back upstairs.

When she came back Carlos and Logan was there to. "So... It's like sleepwalking?" Carlos asked looking at the sleeping girl.

Logan shook his head. "No not really I guess."

"What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"We want to know how she does that." logan said pointing to Jasmine.

Katie frowned not getting what the boy meant un till she heard. "Oh that Jasmine hummes in her sleep." She stated.

"How?" Katie blinked not knowing how to answer honestly she had found it an annoying habit at first but after Jasmine left the Palm Woods the first time she hadn't been able to sleep properly a whole week haven gotten used to Jasmine's humming. "Uhm..."

"She did that when she was little to!" James piped up. "Once she finally got the song right I taught her. Her mom says it's cute."

Katie smiled remembering Jasmine telling her about James teaching her first song when she was three and how the little girl was determined to sing that one song perfectly. "Jasmine wanted to sing that song perfect so she unconsciously kept on practicing in her sleep and now she still hummes while sleeping." She said figuring it out.

"What song is she humming I think I know it." Logan said putting his ear closer to the sleeping girl's mouth to hear better.

"Careful." Katie warned. "You'll wake her." She had to admit she was finding this kind of fun and the little boys were as she finally decided 'really cute'. "I think the song is boyfriend mr. Gustavo is teaching her how to play that song on the piano."

She had dubbed Gustavo mr. Gustavo so Carlos thought he and Kelly were their babysitter or something that was keeping an eye out while they were on vacation and James and Logan just thought she was being polite to Gustavo.

"It sounds catchy." Logan said and Carlos nodded grinning. "Who sings it?"

"Yo-... Oh just some boy band." She answered shrugging carelessly. "I have their album you want to hear some of their songs?"

The boys nodded but before Katie could get up someone yawned. Jasmine opened her eyes to find James, Carlos, Loagan and Katie looking at her.

She blinked. "Uh.. You like what you see?" She chuckled.

Katie shrugged. "The boys were wondering why you hum in your sleep."

Jasmine blinked frowning. "I hum in my sleep?"

"You didn't know?" Carlos asked.

Jasmine giggled at the little boy's confused expression. "Sorry Carlos I was sleeping so I guess I didn't notice it."

"Oh.. Okay!" Carlos replied cheerfully.

Jasmine smiles. "Where do you get that energy?" She said through a tired yawn.

"Well he didn't go training or jogging or what ever you did." Katie said crossing her arms.

Jasmine blinked. "I took it easy." Was her defense. "And there was a guy with cigarettes at the park so the air was not that clean."

Katie chuckled. "You live in the city your whole life and your lungs get handle clean air honestly that's irony."

"Ha ha." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"The concert is in three days then we go back to LA with nice gross air." Katie comforted.

"Only if the boys are back to their normal age."

"Gustavo's got dr. Kauz working without breaks." Katie reassured.

"Carlos got the shrinking ray working that he couldn't fix." Jasmine said with a small smile.

"Good point." Katie chuckled.

**Author: Okay here's the next chapter **

**Note: If you have any requests for this story this is your last chance.**


	8. Sometimes it's better not to know

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch8: Sometimes it's better not to know.

"Impossible!" Logan argued.

Katie groaned whishing she hadn't convinced Jasmine to go spend her day at the small mall the town had earlier this morning. When Katie went to wake up the boys she found out they now only had memories of being eight years old.

Luckily Kendall did recognize her as his sister or explaining things would be even harder. "I'm not guys your all actually sixteen except for Logan who's seventeen."

The boys looked at her like she'd just grow two heads. "But I wouldn't forget becoming famous." James defended.

Katie sighed_.'You'd be shocked about what you all forgot'. _She thought frowning slightly. "I'm serious hear me out before interrupting again."

"Okay." The boys chorused.

"As I was saying after you got fired You all realized you liked singing together and came up with a better name for the band 'Big Time Rush'."

"That does sound a bit familiar." Kendall said rubbing his chin in thought. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"What did I say about interrupting?" Katie asked crossing her arms giving the little boys a stern look.

"Sorry."

"So after getting in trouble lots of times and having your first concert to promote your album you became famous." Katie decided to end there not going in to any details and she also decided to not tell James about Jasmine being his sister.

Carlos and James nodded but Kendall and Logan still looked skeptical.

Katie sighed. "Wait I'll prove it." She said walking grabbing her backpack that was lying in the far corner of the boring blue hotel room and pulled out her copy of the album. "See?"

The boys looked at the picture on the cover. "You know they kinda look like us." Carlos said.

"It is us stupid." Logan said frown.

"Be nice Logan." Katie sighed. "So we went to Germany and there you accidently got turned in to eight year olds."

The boys were quiet for a moment before nodding. "So.. I think we probably need to turn back to sixteen right?" Kendall asked.

Katie nodded. "Yeah don't worry about it your producer Gustavo already got the professor on it."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Uhm excuse me mr. Gustavo sir...?" James said walking in Gustavo's small office. Kendall was not far behind encouraging him to go confront the big scary man.

"Almost makes me want to keep them eight." Gustavo whispered to Kelly who rolled her eyes. "Yes James?"

"Well uhm I just wanted to ask you if you know what happened to my mommy cause she was really sick when I last saw her."

Kelly tried to gasp feeling her hearth break for the little boy. She looked at Gustavo noticing that even he was struggling to come up for an answer. "Uhm James could you and Kendall go wait in the outside for a moment while Gustavo and I are a bit busy so we'll answer you question later okay?" Kelly said smiling gently at the little boy.

"Okay." James said looking down when he and Kendall left the office.

Kelly sighed once the boys were gone. "Oh poor James I'd hate to be the one to tell him his mom died."

"James's mom is dead?" Carlos who just walked by gasped out loud.

Gustavo and Kelly winced turning to the door. Sure enough they could hear sobs coming from the lobby.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"So how do you say it again?" Jasmine asked Heinrich. She had met up with him when she got lost at the mall.

"könnte ich bitte nutzen Sie die Apfelkuchen." He repeated.

Jasmine giggled. "German uses kch a lot." She said. "Apfelkuchen." She tried.

"That's it." Heinrich nodded.

"Yay! Next time I can order my apple pie myself." Jasmine laughed before taking a bite of her pie. Just then her cell rang.

"Jasmine Diamond speak now or live in silence." She cheerfully answered. The moment she heard what was going on her cheerfulness was gone. "What Gustavo! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm on my way." She said before hanging up.

She sighed before forcing a smile. "Heinrich I'm sorry but I got to go." She said in a rush before running out of the lunchroom.

On her way she suddenly felt incredibly guilty. She shouldn't have left while the boys were still in this condition. Well she could make up for it.

_Flashback:_

_(Real) Eight year old James turned over in his sleep._

_"Jamesey!" The three year old Jasmine squaled jumping on his bed. "Mommy says I can wear the pretty dress today!"_

_James groaned slowly opening his eyes and sitting up. He blinked looking at the little girl jumping on his bed she was in a black dress with silver glitters. He gasped lightly remembering what was today._

_"I see that Jazzy." He whispered looking at his lap._

_"Jasmine Olivia Miller!" Jasmine's mom said walking in James's room. "Jasmine I told you not to wake him up." She said wiping away her own tears._

_Jasmine blinked. "Sorry... don't be sad anymore?" She said looking up hopefully._

_"What's going on here?" A male voice said. Jasmine looked up to see James's dad._

_"Uncle David I'm sorry I not meant to make everyone sad!" She said jumping of the bad and rushing to her uncle._

_David looked around and then down at the four year old at his feet. She was to young to realize what was going on._

_"That's not your fault princess." He said lifting her up. "What do you say about letting super model David Diamond do your hair for the funeral?" He said carrying the girl to the bathroom._

_Jasmine quietly nodded blinking back tears._

_End flashback._

**Author: Here's the next chapter!**


	9. Pie can solve anything

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch9: Pie can solve anything.

Jasmine let out a quiet sigh. When she came back to the studio James had fallen asleep on the couch. Gustavo,Kelly and Katie were entertaining the other three boy upstairs so they wouldn't wake the sleeping boy up. Meanwhile Jasmine was humming _you are my sunshine_ every time the boy stirred.

She sat down on a chair and closed her eyes for what only felt like then seconds but in reality was ten minutes. When she opened her eyes she found a pair of hazel ones similar to her own staring at her.

"James? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I fell asleep!" She gasped.

James just looked at her blinking his still puffy red eyes. "I know you don't I?" He finally asked.

Jasmine blinked before nodding. Katie had told her how what had been going on that morning and that she told the boys what happened so if James had any memories of her at all it would just meeting her as a three year old.

She knelt down in front of the boy so he could see her better and offered him a small smile.

James frowned slightly looking at the tall girl in front of him. He looked at the curly brown her and the hazel eyes that looked much like his. He took in the the squeezable rosy cheeks and studied the smile. He frowned. "You talk much better now." He stated.

Jasmine opened her mouth to say something but stopped before frowning. "Oh come on! I wasn't that bad!"

"Yes you were!"

"How many three year olds speak perfectly english?" She argued pouting.

"Why are you here?" The eight year old asked.

"Well I uhm..." Jasmine sighed James obviously didn't want to talk about his mom and she wasn't sure if she could tell him about being his sister. "I'm here to support my favorite cousin's band." She said smiling.

"Oh." James said nodding quietly. "So your mom isn't going to take you away to New York?" He asked looking hopeful.

Jasmine sighed remembering what a fuss she made when her mom told her they weren't staying in Minnesota. "Not exactly... But like you said we saw each other again after a few years."

James nodded. "Can I ask more?"

Jasmine nodded. "Sure."

"Is the band Big Time Rush Katie says we're in good?"

"One of the best." Jasmine giggled.

"Do we have like hit singles?"

"Yeah the best ones at the moment are Famous, Till I forget about you and Big night."

"Do I get a girlfriend?"

"Yep." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Carlos says it's unfair how easy you get girlfriends."

"Uhm... Do I have like this cool nickname or something?" James asked when the doorbel rang.

"That depends." Jasmine said walking to the door.

"On what?"

"Well it's either super Hollywood party king of Hollywood or Jamez." Jasmine said casually.

"You said Hollywood twice." James frowned.

"You bet." Jasmine laughed as she opened the door to reveal Heinrich standing there holding a plastic bag. "Just who I was looking for." He said smiling cheerfully.

"Hi Heinrich." Jasmine replied. "How'd you know I was here? She smiled.

"Well the first time we met you were looking for my dad and I figured the only people who look for my dad are people who are angry at him cause one of his creepy inventions had wacked out side effects." He smirked. "So what weird side effect do you or someone you know have that you need my dad for?"

"Uhm well.. I'll tell you if you promise not to tell the press." Jasmine hesitated.

"Sure." Heinrich flashed her a charming smile making Jasmine wonder why she hadn't noticed how cute he was sooner.

"Well we need your dad for this." She said stepping aside so James could see who was at the door.

Heinrich frowned. "Sorry but I don't kno..."

"Yeah you wouldn't say it's him right?" Jasmine chuckled crossing her arms. "This is James Diamond member of the great band Big Time Rush."

"Wha..." Heinrich couldn't help but stare.

"I'm James." James said grabbing his lucky comb from his pocket and brushing some hair from his face.

"Are they all like this?" Heinrich asked.

"Yep your dad needs to make a machine that will turn them bag to their real age before tomorrow or they'll miss the concert." Jasmine nodded. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh this?" He said glancing at the plastic bag. "Remember that pie you bought earlier?"

Jasmine's eyes grew. "And I left you with the bill! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

"That's alright." He smiled. "I brought the pie with me and that's a good thing to seeing you have four little eight year olds to feed."

Jasmine smiled. "Thanks." She said as they headed upstairs.

They stopped to watch the scene that greeted them.

"Faster mr Gustavo!" Carlos and Logan cheered. They were both on Gustavo's back laughing at piggyback ride even Gustavo seemed to be enjoying it and was laughing the top of his lungs.

"Youtube?" Jasmine asked looking at Katie who was filming the whole thing.

"Youtube." Katie nodded. "Who's that?"

"Oh this is Heinrrikch and he has pie."

"Pie!" The boy cheered rushing to them.

Soon they were all eating and having a good time. "Jasmine I got to confess." Heinrich said looking up from his food. "I think it might be mine fault my dad asked you to come visit his lab in the first place."

Jasmine frowned looking up from her pie. "What do you mean?"

"I kept on telling my dad how cool I thought it was that Big Time Rush was coming to our village I think I gave him the idea to get more publicity."

Jasmine smiled at him.

"What's so funny?" Heinrich asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your a Big Time Rush fan?" She giggled. "That's so cool!"

"Your not mad?"

Jasmine shook her head. "We chose to go and Carlos broke.. or got the machine working so if anyone is to blame it's either me and Katie or Carlos not you Heinrrikch."

Heinrich smiled warmly. "Call me Henry I think that will make it easier for you to pronounce it's the English version of Heinrich."

Jasmine smiled. "Alright _Henry_ but you can call me Jazz all my friends call me that."

Henry nodded. "So does that make me one of your friends then_ Jazz_?"

"Only if you want to and if you tell me more about yourself." Jasmine responded with a cheeky smile.

"Well let's see... My parents are divorced , my dad's a nutty profesor , I'm changing schools after summer, I'm a songwriter an-"

"Your a songwriter?" Jasmine interrupted. "That is so cool! I wrote a song once could you look at it for me?"

"Sure." Henry shrugged.

Jasmine grabbed a crumbled piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.

Henry read the song a couple of times smiling. "Pretty good."

"Do you know what genre music I could use with it?"

"Uhm.. I think it would work with Jazz I like Jazz music." Henry nodded.

"Are you flirting with me?" Jasmine asked grinning.

"Maybe..." Henry smirked. "Is it working?"

Jasmine was about to respond when Kelly came running in. "Guys I got a call from dr Kauz saying he can get the boys back to their normal age!"

**Author: Here's the next chapter I hope you like it!**

**Note to racingrebel17: Sorry but that little conversation with James and Jasmine was all I could come up with maybe there will be one with Katie and Kendall in the next chapter. Oh and thanks for the compliment!**


	10. It can still work!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch10: It can still work!

Jasmine sniffled hugging her knees as a silent tear rolled down her cheeks. _'It didn't work, it didn't work, it didn't work. Why didn't it work!' _Kept repeating through her head.

Dr. Kauz called earlier telling them he had finished the machine to turn the boys back to their regular age. They all rushed to the professor's home to test the machine and guess what?

"It didn't work." Jasmine whispered looking at the floor. She knew someone was going to come check on her soon she'd been hiding in the bathroom for some time now. Though she was pretty sure Katie was doing the same in their shared bedroom.

"Jasmine?" A voice outside the door called.

_'Right on cue.' _Jasmine thought wiping her eyes. "Who's there?"

"Two boys who are really worried about you." Henry said slowly opening the door. James carefully walked in and rushed to Jasmine's side. "Why are you so sad?" The little boy asked carefully warping his arms around Jasmine's neck which he could easily reach seeing she was sitting on the floor.

"It's alright James." Jasmine said slowly returning the hug. "I just feel bad for all the things you haven't remembered yet."

"But it's okay I'll remember it someway." James smiled.

"Of course you will." Jasmine nodded patting his shoulder.

Henry sighed as he knelt down in front of her. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault." Jasmine sighed slowly getting up. "I need to see how Katie's doing. You coming Jamesey?" She asked smiling at the eight year old.

"Uh-huh." James nodded running ahead of her.

Jasmine chuckled watching him run.

"Are you sure your okay?" Henry asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah.. It's just... I'm not happy with myself right now!" She said in a whiny voice.

"What do you mean?" Henry chuckled.

"I really don't want to but I'm jealous of Katie." She confessed. "I just wish James remembered me more not just me being his niece or fragments."

Henry smiled warmly. "You really think knowing he's your brother will make much of a difference?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your friend Katie said that even when both you and James didn't know you were siblings you were siblings or acted like it."

"That's deep." Jasmine smiled.

Both frowned passing Gustavo's room hearing mutterings coming from the inside. "They are gonna make it to the concert! They are going perform at the concert! They are not gonna miss the concert!" Jasmine and Henry frowned quietly passing the room. "Poor Gustavo but the concert is in one and a half hour." Jasmine shook her head.

"Man your good!" Katie grinned once they walked in the living room.

Jasmine blinked. "You send him...?"

Katie nodded. "You wouldn't talk to me so I figured let someone fresh and new try to cheer little Jazzy up." Katie grinned hugging the older girl.

Jasmine chuckled sitting down. "Alright so who managed to get you out of the room?"

Katie smiled looking to the side. Jasmine followed her gaze and smiled at little Kendall who was drawing a hockey monster.

Everyone looked up when they heard loud commotion comming from outside. "That's my dad's car." Heinrich whispered.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"I can still fix it!" Dr. Kauz called from his pick up.

"What are you talking about!" Kelly yelled over the blaring sound of the engine.

"The machine didn't work because we didn't have enough power! My lab that's where the shrinking ray worked I'm positive the de-shrinking ray will work to!" The men explained.

"Really!" Jasmine and Katie gasped grins coming to their faces.

"So we'll remember everything again?" Kendall asked grinning.

Dr. Kauz nodded a small smile forming on his face.

"And we will still be able to make the concert?" Gustavo asked/yelled.

"Eh no." Katie shot that down.

"The concert starts in an hour and the drive to the lab alone takes an whole hour." Kelly sighed shaking her head.

"But..." James looked up frowning slightly.

"What is it Jamesey?" Jasmine asked sounding much more like herself. James smiled. "I saw this on tv once someone else the band knows who sings good tries to stall the show before the band comes back."

Jasmine smiled. "Yeah that's a great idea but where are we gonna find someone to stall the concert for us?"

She looked up to see everyone was giving her a funny look. "What?"

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Watch 'the hair'!" Jasmine snapped at one of the stylists when he put a silver hat on her. She stood up and looked in the mirror and couldn't help but grin. She was now in a black skinny jeans and a white sleeves top with two stars above her chest. she wore short white boots and she had a small silver star on her cheek giving her the real rock star look.

"Nervous?" Henry asked.

"I have no lines or script whatsoever and no idea of what to do I'm feeling great!" Jasmine grinned.

A men in suit walked up to them and whispered something to Jasmine.

"What is it?" Henry asked looking at Jasmine's face he could see worry and excitement. "It's sold out." Jasmine whispered. "There's no way this village is big enough to fill the entire crowd which means people all over Germany came to see Big Time Rush." She stopped to think. "I have to stall all those people..."

Henry smiled. "Don't worry this town is so boring they'll love it anyway."

"Jasmine it's time!" The stage manager called.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR. **

"Helloooo Germany!" Jasmine yelled when she and Henry went up stage.

"Hallooo Deutschland!" Henry translated.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt your show but Big Time Rush is running a bit late. But don't worry we are here to warm you up for the show." Jasmine told the audience grinning cheerfully.

"Ich bin teribly leid, aber Ihre Show interpt Big Time Rush ist ein bisschen spät dran. Aber keine Sorge, wir sind hier zum Aufwärmen für die Show." Henry said with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"So we all know Big Time Rush is coming so what songs are you all hoping to hear tonight?" Jasmine asked.

"So wissen wir alle Big Time Rush kommt so was Liedern Sie alle hoffen, dass heute Abend hören?" Was the translation.

The audience didn't really look to bothered that they'd have to wait longer to see Big Time Rush and all started suggesting songs.

"Did I hear someone asking for Big Time? Well let's all practice that one un till the boys come back?" Jasmine asked hoping the boys really were coming in their normal age.

"Habe ich jemanden fragen, für Big Time? Nun lasst uns alle der Praxis, dass eine un bis die Jungs wieder kommen?"

Jasmine gave the signal to start the music and she took a deep breath to keep herself for worrying. "Oh oh ooh!"

"Make it count play it straight don't look back don't hesitate." Henry started.

Jasmine held the microphone to the audience "When you go Big Time!" Everyone sang/yelled.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"How much money does Gustavo need to pay to bribe on officer to let us in!" Katie snapped. She and the boys were still in the car. Nobody was allowed in the lab since the explosion.

"Relax Katie." Kendall said from the backseat.

Katie sighed. "It's not so easy Kenny." She muttered crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"If this doesn't work it could take years for dr. freak to fix the machine and for all we know the machine will restore all your memories." Katie explained not looking at the boys.

"If you put it that we we do have a lot to worry about." Logan gulped.

Kendall shook his head. "Yeah but you'll worry more if you think of all the bad stuff that _could_ happen."

Katie chuckled. "You really always were the optimistic one were you."

"Dogs move!" Gustavo yelled quickly getting in the car.

"So can we get in?" Kelly asked.

"Nope." Gustavo said.

"Wait so you just gave up?" Katie gasped.

"No way! Professor step on it!" Gustavo yelled as dr. Kauz drove past the officers as fast as he could manage with the old car.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Ready boys?" Dr. Kauz asked as all four boys stood in front of the machine.

"Hurry up!" everyone yelled. Dr. Kauz pushed a big red button the machine shook wildly and...

"Nothing happened..." Kelly whispered when Katie sank to her knees.

"NO!" Gustavo screamed running to the machine and began hitting it. "It has to work they have a concert to go to!" He screamed kicking the machine. "Gustavo!" Kelly yelled about to warn him to watch his blood pressure when the machine began smoking.

"Look out!" Katie screamed as she, Kelly, Gustavo and dr. Kauz took a step back.


	11. Dance the night away and go worldwide

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch11: Dance the night away and go worldwide.

"Big Time Rush! Big Time Rush! Big Time Rush!" The audience yelled demanding the boy band to arrive now.

"What now?" Jasmine asked glancing at Henry who shrugged helplessly the guys still weren't back yet and it was already getting dark. Jasmine sighed taking a step forward. "Uhm... Big Time Rush hasn't arrived yet... is there anything else you want to see?" She asked hesitantly.

"Big Time Rush ist noch nicht angekommen. Gibt es etwas, was Sie sehen wollen" Henry translated.

"Wir versprachen, dass wir warst Nachrichten Song Big Time Rush würde hörte zu bekommen!" Someone in the audience yelled and all the others agreed.

"Translation please?" Jasmine looked at Henry. "We were promised that Big Time rush was going to preform their new song." He translated. "Do you know the song their talking about?"

"Uhm new song... it has the word Tokyo in it." Jasmine slowly responded. "They haven't reharsed it much and James didn't really tell me much about it." She confessed. "What do we do?"

Henry looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning.

"Mein Damen und Herren möchten ein neues Lied hören? Dann erhalten Sie einen neuen Song zu hören. The Big Time ist nicht hetzen, aber die Sängerin ist großartig!" He said before walking to the musicians.

"What did you say?" Jasmine asked.

"That you are gonna sing your next big hit to them." Henry responded gringing.

"What?"

"Just sing the song you wrote it's great don't worry I'll take care of the right music." He said as one of the musicians handed him a sax. She was about to comment but he motioned for her to start.

Jasmine took a couple of steps forward and clossed her eyes. She was worried about James and she wasn't really sure if she could really sing for an audience this big but she knew she had to forget about it cause that was what the stage was for. To forget all your worries and have a good times.

Her eyes shined when she finally opened them and began singing.

"The mornin is here.  
Still here the echos of on yesterdays cheers,  
Come daylight, come rain.  
Pass me by just like a supersonic plane.

Im restless so come on.  
Dont wanna wait till its al over and gone.  
Tonight will be ours .  
Getting ready for a night lade up the stars.

Filed up with love and guitars..."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Easy Katie it's alright." _Sixteen _year old Kendall said hugging his baby sister who was clining to him.

"Dogs come on you already missed enough of the concert you can do the sappy chitchat!" Gustavo yelled.

"I'm sorry Kendall but Gustavo's right who knows how long Jasmine can keept the crowd busy?" Kelly agreed.

The boys nodded rushing a head of them James leading the way with Kendall and Katie lingering behind.

James reached the stage first but stopped to listen how things were going.

"Keep dancin with me  
Were young and were free  
Tomorrow's not today  
Keep movin your feet  
Were rockin the streets  
Lets dance the night away.

When tomorrow comes with his bright hello  
Just remember the time cause I want you to know;  
Tonight well sing tonight with the stars.  
Lets dance the night away."

James smiled looking at his sister seeing how confident she looked she like most of the family was born to be on stage. He sighed realizing he most have hurt her when he couldn't remember her.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR. **

Jasmine sighed when the song was over honestly she was terrified what the crowd would think of her song. She never really let anyone hear it besides James, Katie and most recently Henry.

The audience was quiet for a moment before they started cheering.

Jasmine grinned at the aplaus. She sudenly realizing she was shaking._ 'What was she supossed to do when the audience started demanding Big Time Rush again?' 'What if the machine still didn't work?' _

She blinked when the music started again.

"Ooh  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah.  
Did I awake you out of your dream.  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep."

Jasmine gasped as James walked up the stage singing the new song. He walked nex to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm never never as far away as it may seem  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off"

Jasmine grinned watching them sing blinking back tears.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Do you feel bad about not spending much time hanging out in Germany?" Kelly asked turning around in her seat. They were on their way back to LA with Adrian as their pilot.

"Kelly I think we all had enough Germany to last a while." Kendall smiled as the sleeping Katie shifted in his lap. "Definatly agreed." She mumbled in her sleep.

James nodded brushing some hair from Jasmine's face. Both girls had fallen asleep the moment they sat down in the plane exhausted from the long week.

"Shs easy Jazzy you can sleep more." James gently said when the girl stirred.

"What is my name?" Jasmine sleepily asked glancing up.

James smiled. "Your Jasmine Olivia Diamond your twelve years old and we found out your are my sister almost exactly a year ago and I promise to never forget again."

Jasmine smiled before clossing her eyes again imediatly falling back asleep.

"Awww.." Logan and Carlos grinned. "It's a kodak moment someone take a picture." Carlos laughed.

"Speaking of pictures." Logan said. "Katie took enough pictures for us to remember this trip for so no worries we have enough Germany."

The others nodded.

"Dogs." Gustavo said getting everyone's attention except to the two sleeping girls and Freigt Train who was slowly falling asleep. "Don't ever do that again or I'll kill you!" Gustavo snapped. Kelly poked him. "And.. I'm glad your okay." Gustavo admitted.

The boys smiled. "Thanks."

Kelly suddenly laughed. "I just realized something."

"What?" Gustavo and the boys asked.

"You were so cute when you were young."

**Author: Not really sure what I think of the end but that's all for you were so cute when you were young I hope you all liked it.**

**Note: I'm not sure what's all going to happen in my next story but Jasmine starts her new school in it and she probably needs clasmates so please send me ideas or ideas for OC to help me to get inspiration.**


End file.
